heroes_of_sandpointfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Sheet Constantine
Character Info Race : Human Class : Sorcerer Sex : Male Level : 3 Alignment : CG Height : 6' Weight : Eyes : Blue Hair : Blonde Age : 27 Deity : Size : Medium Speed : 30 Favored Class(es) : Sorcerer Ability Scores Strength : 10 (+0) Dexterity : 12 (+1) Constitution : 12 (+1) Intelligence : 14 (+2) Wisdom : 13 (+1) Charisma : 15 (+2) Maximum Load : 100 lbs. Lift Overhead : 100 lbs. Lift : 200 lbs. Drag or Push : 500 lbs. Combat Statistics Hit Points : 15 Initiative : +1 (1 Dex + 0 misc) Armor Class : 12 (10 base + 1 Dex + 1 misc) Touch AC : 12 (10 base + 1 Dex + 1 misc) Flat-Footed AC : 11 (10 base + 1 misc) Base Attack (BAB) : +1 Base Melee : +1 (1 BAB + 0 Str + 0 misc) Base Ranged : +2 (1 BAB + 1 Dex + 0 misc) Combat Manoeuvre : +1 (1 BAB + 0 Str + 0 misc) Manoeuvre Defense : +13 (10 + 1 BAB + 1 Dex + 1 misc) Saving Throws Fortitude : +2 (1 base + 1 Con + 0 misc) Reflex : +2 (1 base + 1 Dex + 0 misc) Will : +4 (3 base + 1 Wis + 0 misc) Racial Abilities and Features Bonus Skill per level Class Abilities and Features Infernal Bloodline: Corrupting Touch Skills and Languages [ ] Acrobatics : +1 (0 ranks + 1 Dex + 0 class + 0 misc) c Appraise : +2 (0 ranks + 2 Int + 0 class + 0 misc) c Bluff : +7 (2 ranks + 2 Cha + 3 class + 0 misc) [ ] Climb : +0 (0 ranks + 0 Str + 0 class + 0 misc) c Craft: Alchemy : +8 (3 ranks + 2 Int + 3 class + 0 misc) c Diplomacy : +6 (1 ranks + 2 Cha + 3 class + 0 misc) [ ] Disguise : +2 (0 ranks + 2 Cha + 0 class + 0 misc) [ ] Escape Artist : +1 (0 ranks + 1 Dex + 0 class - 0 misc) c Fly : +1 (0 ranks + 1 Dex + 0 class + 0 misc) [ ] Heal : +1 (0 ranks + 1 Wis + 0 class + 0 misc) c Intimidate : +6 (1 ranks + 2 Cha + 3 class + 0 misc) c Know: Arcana : +6 (1 ranks + 2 Int + 3 class + 0 misc) c Know: Planes : +6 (1 ranks + 2 Int + 0 class + 3 misc) [ ] Perception : +4 (3 ranks + 1 Wis + 0 class + 0 misc) [ ] Perform: : +2 (0 ranks + 2 Cha + 0 class + 0 misc) c Profession: Con Man : +5 (1 ranks + 1 Wis + 3 class + 0 misc) [ ] Ride : +1 (0 ranks + 1 Dex + 0 class + 0 misc - 0 armor) [ ] Sense Motive : +2 (1 ranks + 1 Wis + 0 class + 0 misc) c Spellcraft : +7 (2 ranks + 2 Int + 3 class + 0 misc) [ ] Stealth : +1 (0 ranks + 1 Dex + 0 class + 0 misc) [ ] Survival : +1 (0 ranks + 1 Wis + 0 class + 0 misc) [ ] Swim : +0 (0 ranks + 0 Str + 0 class - 0 misc) c Use Magic Device ^ : +6 (1 ranks + 2 Cha + 3 class + 0 misc) Your maximum ranks in a skill are equal to your total level. Class skills with at least 1 skill rank in them gain a +3 "class" bonus. c denotes a class skill. Languages : Common Feats Arcane Strike Combat Casting Craft Wondrous Item Eschew Materials Traits Asmodean Demon Hunter (+3 to Knowledge (Planes) and +2 bonus to Will saves against mind-affecting spells and effects from demons) Money and Equipment Armor : Shield : Belt : Body : Clothes Chest : Eyes : Feet : Hands : Head : Headband : Neck : Ring #1 : Ring #2 : Shoulders : Wrists : Weapon : Dagger Other Equipment : Dagger, Clothes, Backpack, Flint/Steel, Scroll Case, Parchment, Bedroll, Blanket, Sack, Torch, Rope, Waterskin, Belt Pouch, Ink, Inkpen Ring of Protection +1 Potion of Cure Light Wounds Scroll of Burning Hands Wand of Shocking Grasp (27) Total Weight: 29 Lgt Load : 33 Med Load : 66 Hvy Load : 100 Money : 13pp, 123gp, 30sp, 8cp Other Treasure : Magic Level 0 - Known: 5 Per Day: at will Level 1 - Known: 4 Per Day: 6